


Solution

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Judy's jealous, Post-Game, Spoilers, V is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: V gets news from Panam and hugs her, Judy sees and takes it as something else then proceeds to give V the cold shoulder. (This is post-game and contains spoilers for the game)
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Kudos: 156





	Solution

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

“Judy, I said… What are you doing?” V asked, unable to hold back her chuckle when she saw Judy quickly end whatever she was recording on her phone before she looked at her “Nothing” she said, standing up and fixing her robe that she had on “Sure it wasn’t” V teased as she saw that Judy had left a voicemail “Were you making me a voicemail?” She asked, giving Judy a smile and seeing Judy quickly avert her gaze and a hint of red dusting her cheeks “Maybe” she said, looking at her before clearing her throat “You said breakfast was ready?” She asked before heading out of their room, leaving a laughing V behind her.

About an hour after breakfast, V went out to help Panam decide on where they should go next, them still trying to decide where to live “Oh, Sean said he could help you” Panam said, looking at V whose brows furrowed in thought before she looked at her, wide eyed “He can?” V asked, having been counting down her numbered days since her encounter with Johnny and Alt, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss that annoying pain in her side “Yeah, he said he’s ready to start when you are” Panam said, giving her a smile which she couldn’t help but return before she full on tackled Panam in a hug, the two of them not seeing Judy come into the garage, who bit her lip before she headed back inside, knowing she shouldn’t feel like this, but your guys relationship made her question a lot, mostly because she has been through a lot “I can’t wait to tell Judy!” V said, standing up then helping Panam up “She’ll be thrilled” she said, giving V a smile before the two of them went back to planning.

V noticed that Judy had started avoiding her as the day went on, not saying much when she would ask Judy a question, so V decided to give her the space since she knew this sometimes happened, she knew Judy would get lost in her head if there was an idea of her next braindance in her head or if she was going back to thinking about Evelyn… V couldn’t help but feel guilty for that, she should’ve done more, been faster, something… She couldn’t imagine how Judy felt, she knew she blamed herself for leaving that day, but Evelyn would’ve found a way… They usually always do.

Over the next few days, V noticed Judy was still in her mood and it was starting to worry her, so after her first session with Seth, which was mostly so he could see what he was working with, V found Judy in their room with her gear on to make her braindances “Judy?” V asked, obviously startling her as she watched Judy jump before stopping whatever she was doing and setting the headset on the desk “Yeah?” Judy asked, that being the most she’s said to her in the past few days “Are you okay? I feel like you’ve been avoiding me” V said, kneeling down in front of her and cautiously resting her hand on one of her knees “I’m fine” Judy said, averting her gaze which told V that she was totally NOT fine “Did I do something wrong?” V asked, wondering what she could’ve possibly done to piss her output off but nothing came to mind “Why don’t you ask Panam” Judy said sarcastically, standing up and moving away from her.

V watched as Judy went over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, V going and leaning against the door, resting her forehead against it “Judy, what do you mean? Panam and I are just friends, she’s straight and won’t shut up about this guy she met at the bar…” V said, trying to think of what would’ve made her think there was something more, then it clicked… That hug in the garage “Judy, that hug?” V asked, hearing Judy scoff which made it known that was the thing that made her think that “I hugged her like that because she found a fixer… One that can fix me, no more deadline on life, no more worrying about that day in five months, no more of that” V said, knowing that Sean had told her that he could help and to just give him a few weeks to make up a solution and then he’d call her back in, waiting for Judy’s response and moving away from the door when she heard Judy fiddling with the doorknob before she felt Judy fling herself at her.

After a bit, V just held Judy to her until Judy pulled her head back, her mascara running as she looked at her “Are you serious? They can fix you?” She asked softly, biting her lip as she looked at V and watching as V smiled, nodding “Yeah, my first appointment with him was today, I would’ve asked you to come but you were still ignoring me-“ V said, getting cut off by Judy’s lips on hers “I’m sorry, I thought-“ “It’s okay, we’re okay” V promised, kissing Judy’s nose and smiling at her “Now, tell me everything he said” Judy said, leading her to the bed and listening intently to V as she explained what all happened at the appointment, they were going to get through this and they were going to get through it… Together.


End file.
